


Entranced

by delusion



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ahegao, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Nooks, Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusion/pseuds/delusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helaina_stuck88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helaina_stuck88/gifts).



He was just so _big_.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I DID THE THING
> 
> first time drawing explicit sex to my recollection! what good fun :)


End file.
